


Nico Gets A Makeover

by WyomingCH



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyomingCH/pseuds/WyomingCH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Nico thinks is a normal day actually turns out to be a plot to get him to have a makeover and go on a blind date with someone. Will they get him to? And who is his date? Who's behind it all? One-shot. I am writing the sequel, named Revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nico Gets A Makeover

"No." I said flatly. "Get out of my way."

"Come on Nico!" Drew begged. "It's just a teensy makeover and a blind date."

"I said no Drew. End of story." I practically snarled.

Her face twisted. "Alrighty, listen here pip-squeak. You can either come with me of your own volition and end up looking fab so that you can actually get a girlfriend, or you can refuse, we kidnap you, and you end up looking like something from Tartarus. Your choice."

I knew she wasn't joking. Children of Aphrodite, especially her daughters, were dead-serious when it came to beauty. If I didn't go with her willingly, she'd make me end up like something from way down below. But still. I wasn't a doll. I was so not just about to let Drew play Malibu Barbie with me. I do have a reputation to uphold.

I shook my head. "Get the hell out of my way Drew."

"At least we asked you first." She huffed. She had a point there. She and her siblings usually didn't ever ask permission. If they were bored, some unsuspecting smuck was pulled into their cabin. Granted, they usually came out looking better than they went in, but they got lots more attention. I was a son of Hades. I  _hated_  attention of any sort.

"My answer is still no." I reminded her and went to walk around her.

She stopped me. "Nico," she said, warning in her voice, "If you say yes, then this will be easier on a lot of people. Just come on! There isn't much we need to do with you anyways!"

I glared at her before going around her in finality and then everything went black.

* * *

When I woke up and tried to move my arms, I found I couldn't. Looking up fuzzily, I found that Drew had tied me down. More specifically, she'd handcuffed me to the headboard. Son of a bitch. She really was insane.

"Drew!" I croaked. "Where the fuck are you, you crazy bitch?"

She poked her head in, her dark and glossy ringlets swinging forward. She smiled broadly. "Nico, babe, you're awake. Great. Now the real fun can start."

I groaned. "What kind of psychopath are you?"

"One who enjoys their insanity." She replied cheerfully.

I blinked. "Huh?"

" Puh-Lease Nico. Don't tell me that you haven't ever thought that sanity was over-rated."

She wasn't even trying to deny it. I'd called her a crazy bitch and she smiled happily, as if I'd complemented her. Huh. If this was my dad sticking up for me, it was a sweet gesture, but he'd only pushed her over the edge. Now Drew couldn't be told no.

"Drew, don't you dare touch me." I warned her.

She smiled back at me. "Or what? You'll summon an army of the dead, most likely knocking yourself back out again? Please, spare me. Besides, your dad put your powers on hold."

"What?" I choked. He did what now?

"You dad and most of the Olympians got bored and charged us with the task of setting you up." She told me indifferently. "You don't honestly think that you'd be my first choice of a makeover, do you? I have better things to spend my time on besides an emo son of Hades."

"One, I'm not emo, and two, my dad wouldn't do that." I spat angrily.

She arched an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? Try to summon the dead. Go on, do it. I dare you." I hesitated. Drew wouldn't have challenged me to unless she seriously thought it wouldn't do any good. Otherwise she would have gagged me so I couldn't make the invocations and most likely would have kept me unconscious.

I took a deep breath. " _By the power that is mine to command by birth, I command you to arise. Arise and free your master, who seeks help and aide from his loyal servants. In the name of Hades, Lord and Master of the Underworld, King of the Dead, ARISE!_ " I hissed.

Smoke that smelled like the scent of death rose of from my body and I felt my energy leave me in a sudden gust. I felt confident that the undead would come to me. They'd never failed me before I was certain it wouldn't now. I woozily lay back on the bed, the sweet stink of death surrounding me. They would come, they would.

Drew wrinkled her nose. "Now, see what you've gone and done? You've made yourself exhausted to the point of fainting. Not to mention you made Eliza's bed smell like death. I promised her when I put you here you wouldn't do that. Now what are we gonna tell her?"

"That you're an insane bitch who kidnapped the son of Hades.'" I murmured sleepily and almost against my will, I felt my eyelids slipping shut.  _Oh, no you don't!_  hissed a tiny voice in my head.  _Don't you dare fall asleep with HER in the same room. You stay awake!_

 _Okay,_  I promised sleepily.  _Ten minutes_.

 _No, stay awake!_  the voice snarled at me, but it was too late. I slipped back into unconsciousness with a happy sigh.

* * *

**DREW'S POV**

He looked so cute when he was asleep. I could see why his blind date liked him. He just laid there with this cute little crease in between his eyebrows. I'd watched him struggle to stay awake, but he'd lost that fight. I was so glad that the children of Hecate had concocted that potion to put his powers on hold and exhaust him. I don't know what I would've done if he'd actually summoned the dead. My cabin might never forgive me.

Claire poked her head in. "Did he buy it? Is he down for the count?"

I nodded in relief. "The potions worked. He's out and he thinks it's his dad's fault. Are you guys ready?"

Claire nodded, and then got a whiff of the cabin. She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "I don't care what his date says; the smell of the dead is nasty. What are you going to tell Eliza about her bed? She'll never forgive you. The smell of the dead isn't something that just disappears."

I looked down at Nico. "Once he wakes up, we'll talk to him. He can tell us how to get rid of it."

"What makes you so sure he'll be willing to help us? We did kidnap him and drug him and lie to him, and now we're giving him a makeover." Claire pointed out. I glared at her and her face paled and she looked away.

"Go and get the girls; he's ready." I told her. " How's his date?"

"The boys are making her face her fears first. They've got her, Percy, and one of the boys out in the ocean next to some sharks." Claire replied, one foot out the door. I nodded and dismissed her. When she came back, she had all of our sisters with her, each one slightly nervous and antsy.

"What's wrong with you all?" I demanded. "We're getting what we've always wanted: a chance to remake di Angelo into something chaseable."

"Well," Lyra shifted from foot to foot. "Say he wakes up and discovers the lie. You know he's got a vindictive streak a mile wide."

"Well, if you guys would actually get to work, we can have him out of here before he wakes up again." I hissed back at them.

"It's unlikely that he'll wake up anytime soon." Said a voice from the doorway. We all looked up to see Percy standing there, soaked down to his skin.

"How would you know?" I asked.

"It's a Big Three thing." He replied, as if that should answer everything. It was his answer to everything. If he, Nico, or Thalia immediately understood something about another that no one else did, it was "a Big Three thing." I was sick of that being his answer to everything.

"No, that's not gonna cut it anymore Percy!" I shrieked. "I want to know exactly how much time we have before he wakes up. Maybe you aren't afraid of him because you're invincible, but the rest of us aren't and we want to know!"

He looked at me with a barely covered fury that we could all see. I gulped, suddenly regretting my loss of temper.

"A please always helps Drew." He said quietly.

"Please?" I whimpered.

"I know he's not going to wake up soon because his body is sleeping off a 'trauma.' Whenever we over-exert ourselves to the point of passing out, we tend to stay asleep until we're functioning again. Since he's controlling death, it'll take longer for him. You have around 18 hours to fix him up." He replied coolly before leaving.

I sighed. "That was scary."

"Now you know why we don't want him to wake up!" snapped Kylie. I barely passed her a glance before I said "Go get my shampoo, my conditioner, my brush, my skin cleansers, my towel, a decent change of clothes, and my blow dryer."

* * *

**NICO'S POV**

My head hurt even worse when I woke up. My head was pounding and I felt my stomach growling. Pop. I needed pop in the worst way. Stumbling and feeling like my head was on fire, I stood up and made my way to my mini fridge before I realized that I was back in my cabin. I wasn't handcuffed to a bed and Drew was no where in sight.

I sighed. I couldn't believe that my powers really hadn't worked. Had I exhausted myself for no damn reason? Did my dad really do what Drew said he did? It didn't sound like Hades to interfere with a mortal/demigod's life (even if he was bored) other than to kill them and claim their soul. And thinking that your son needed to get a life and have some fun when the same could be said about you? That was about as unlikely as Athena and Poseidon having a kid together.

I ran my hand through my hair and froze. My hair. Was short. It wasn't long, like it used to be (which may have contributed to why everybody thought I was emo), but short and ruffled. It felt soft and sort of silky, which was weird to say, because I never thought in a million years that I would be describing my hair as 'soft and sort of silky,' but there's a first for everything I guessed. Now panicking and wondering what I looked like, I ran to my bathroom, turning and facing my mirror.

Good gods above and below. I was going to set the Aphrodite cabin on fire.

My hair was, as mentioned, cut shorter and 'softer' (that still felt weird to think, let alone say) and stood up in irregular tufts, like I'd just rolled out of bed after a really eventful night. My skin wasn't pale like it usually was, but a bronze-ish color like my…my mothers. And Bianca's. They'd brought out my more Italian side and you could also now tell that my eyes weren't supposed to look like my dads, they looked like my mother's, olive-green. I wasn't dressed in my traditional black, but more brighter, livelier colors. My shirt was green and my pants were acid-washed dark-wash jeans that were ripped all to hell. I wore Nike tennis shoes instead of my DC shoes. Luckily, they'd deigned to leave my snakebite and my tongue stud in. I'd of had to kill them if they'd taken those out.

I noticed a note on my dresser. Curious and kind of pissed off at the same time, I picked it up and opened it.

 _Dear Nico_ , it read,  _sorry, you left us no choice. We only want what's best for you and decided that enough was enough and that you needed a girlfriend or at least a life of some sort. We didn't want it to come to this, but you forced our hand. Now, at 8:00 tonight, Percy will escort you to the beach and tell you to wait at one spot and Annabeth will bring your blind date. Have a nice night. Sincerely, the camp._

Sincerely the camp? Is that why no one asked the Aphrodite cabin what they'd done with me? Because they were all in on it? And Percy and Annabeth? I thought they were my friends! They'd just gone along with it, knowing full well that I usually hated the living. What the fucking hell?

There was a knock at my door and then Percy barged in and stood impassively in the doorway. I glared at him, but he just grabbed my arm and dragged me out of my cabin.

"Let go of me you psychopathic, back-stabbing, traitorous, treacherous son of a bitch!" I yelled as he dragged me through the camp. "You are all so lucky that I don't just send this place up in flames!"

Percy ignored all of my threats, dragging me along Zephynos Creek and to the Long Island Sound. I kept swearing and yelling at him to let go of me, but he steadily refused, keeping a poker face through all of my very insulting (and very creative) cussing. Eventually we came upon the Sound and he told me to stay put or there'd be hell to pay. I grumbled, but sat down on the sand in a moody little ball. This was so unfair. How could they do this to me? They'd convinced me that this was my home and I was better off here. So far I had yet to see the logic in their statements!

"…said no. I don't want to. I'm too scared. What if he doesn't like me?" said a scared voice.

"Your date doesn't even know who he's meeting. How can he not like you?" said Annabeth's soothing voice. "You're beautiful and sweet and understanding. And for as…" she searched for a word. " _Rough_  as your date seems, he's not going to be mean. If he doesn't like you, he'll let you down easy, though I don't see how he could not like you."

I laughed emptily and without humor. Way to describe me Annabeth. Rough. How about an enormous ass, moronic idiot, sun-light hating bitch, and a whiny complainer. That's personally what I though I sounded like most of the time, though everybody told me different. I waited patiently for Annabeth to coax my blind date onto the sand, shove her gently towards me, and disappear into the woods before looking up.

She was pretty, there's no doubt about that. She had black hair that went to her shoulders. She had a fair face and pretty blue eyes. She was tanned and slim, as most demigods are. She wore a pretty dress that was teal, which brought out the color of her eyes. All in all, a gorgeous girl.

I could feel her studying me as well, absorbing what I wore and how I looked and probably just the initial shock that her blind date was the Son of Hades. I felt oddly self-conscious for a flash before realizing who my date was and blurting "Thalia?"

"Nico?" she asked.

"No, it's Pinocchio!" I replied sarcastically. "Who did you think it was?"

"Not you." She replied truthfully.

"Wanna make a pact? After we do this, we go back and set the Aphrodite cabin on fire?" I suggested darkly. For some reason, part of me was happy. Thalia was just as ruthless as me and she was going to definitely have something to say to Annabeth and Percy after this little stunt.

"Better yet, the entire camp." She advised, snorting.

"I'll be on KP duty for the rest of my life." I contradicted her.

"Not if you leave the camp, which, you know, you've wanted to do for only forever." She said.

I stared at her for a moment before standing up and holding out my hand to her. "Deal?"

She stared at my hand for a moment before taking it and saying "Deal."

"Good." I said, then pulled her into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Read the sequel at the http://archiveofourown.org/works/647358/chapters/1176539


End file.
